Moments He Saw Me Cry
by shouldabeenblonde
Summary: Embry and Leah strike up a strange friendship when her boyfriend dumps her but what happens when the person Leah has grown to depend on abandons her when she needs him the most? M for later chapters. Callwater


A/N: I'm going to try my hand at an all human Embry/Leah pairing. I treat poor, sweet Embry terribly in my other stories. It's time I gave him some love. This story will be angsty though, just a heads up. And the chapters will be much shorter than my other stories. And yes, I know the title is crappy - _ - i couldn't think of anything else haha. But the title is from the song "Cry" by Mandy Moore from the movie "A Walk to Remember", which may be one of the saddest, most romantic movies ever. So yeah, at least I have some inspiration now. Anyway hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight

Chapter 1

Leah POV

One day. Sam Uley Broke up with me and waited one day to ask out my cousin. We had been together for two years and he just threw it all away. We made promises to each other. We made sacrifices. I hadn't accepted that scholarship to NYU because he was scared the long distance would hurt our relationship. I felt like a fool now. He lived just five minutes from me and we still didn't make it.

My cousin Emily moved to La Push last month. I was so excited to see her; I remember I canceled my Friday date with Sam to help her move into her new place with her mom. Her parents had gotten divorced and I hated to admit it but I thought it was the best thing to happen to me at the time. They had been separated for years. They sold the house that was in joint custody and Emily and Aunt Linda moved her right away, eager to get away from all the bad memories the Makah reservation offered.

Emily wasn't torn up about it at all. She was as excited as I was to be near family again. I hugged her for five minutes straight when I saw her. Her new house wasn't far from mine. A small two bedroom perfect for her and Linda.

I remember Sam had hounded me with text messages all day, upset he wouldn't see me that night. I finally gave in and invited him over. He had shown that day and up offered to help move the heavy stuff. That's when things changed. He and Emily got along great, joking and talking as if they were old friends. While they had grown closer, we began to fall apart.

He grew distant; didn't want to make love anymore, barely touched me at all anymore. Stopped calling and grew aggravated every time I asked him where he'd been. I had suspected something was up, but I thought it was just a phase. I was determined to make this work. I thought the best way to go about it was to act as if nothing had changed.

Then one day out of the blue, he said he couldn't do this anymore. We were sitting on my couch, watching some comedy and I had been snuggled up next time him, desperately trying to pretend everything was as it once was. I must have laughed too loud or something because out of nowhere he jumped up and screamed, "Damn it, Leah! I can't do this anymore," and left the room.

I sat stunned as he stormed out of the house. Once I heard his truck start up I quickly came to my senses and raced after him. I remember I was too shocked to cry, having absolutely no idea why this was happening. I flew to his door and held on to the handle as he backed out of the driveway. "Sam. Sam, please, I don't understand," I wailed.

He paused and in that moment I knew I had lost him. I didn't know why but he was gone. This wasn't the Sam I was in love with. This was someone completely different. Maybe we had outgrown each other. Maybe I wasn't the same Lee Lee he had fell for either. But all I knew was that I deserved an explanation. Sure we were boring, we had become comfortable with each other, but I still thought we were happy. But I never got one.

He looked at me with a pitying look on his face for a split second and reached out to stroke my hair away from my face. My body relaxed once I felt his familiar touch. "Goodbye, Leah," he whispered and then sped off. I had to jump back to keep him from running over my foot, he was that anxious to get away from me. I screamed after him until his car turned the corner and I couldn't see it anymore. I stood in the middle of the road, trying my best not to sob as the neighbors came outside to see what all the commotion was about. I was so stunned I probably would have stood there all night if my father hadn't hugged me and dragged me inside.

He huddled me back up on the couch, turned the TV off, and made me his signature hot chocolate. He wasn't good at comforting, that was my mother's job but he really tried. He waited until Seth came home to go after him.

Later I found out Harry had heard the whole thing and went out to demand Sam offer an explanation. He didn't get one either. But today at the end of school bonfire Seth dragged me to, I finally got my reason. Emily and Sam arrived hand in hand, with huge smiles plastered on their faces as they approached the fire.

Emily looked beautiful. She wore the red wrap dress I let her borrow ages ago and done her hair in an updo to showcase her beautiful smile. It was plain to see how thrilled she was. Sam looked handsome, as always. It hurt to look at them.

I had told Seth it was too soon for me to go out. I hadn't wanted to do anything but stay at home and call Sam more. I had called six times since he drove off yesterday, each time leaving a voicemail begging to know what I had done wrong. Each time feeling all the more pathetic for it. A part of me had thought this would be just a temporary separation. After all, we hadn't had a huge fight or anything. Sam would come back to his senses and come back to me.

Seeing him with Emily killed that thought immediately. He looked smitten, like he had when we first got together two years ago. Sam hadn't looked like that in a long, long time.

They hadn't noticed me yet, and I intended to keep it that way. I was sitting on the bench with all the other high school graduates, not paying the slightest attention to the marshmallow burning at the end of my stick. I had to get away, was my only thought. I had to get away before they saw me.

They were both so beautiful, so damn perfect looking together. I was dressed in a pair of my baggiest sweats, with a stained t-shirt on, my hair dirty and lank, and zero make up on. I looked like I had just been dumped, because I had. I couldn't face them like this. Sam would surely see me and see that he had made the right decision.

I didn't even have time to be mad. I felt hurt and betrayed, those emotions raged through me. But anger was the last thing on my mind. I just wanted to get away. I looked around for Seth as I dropped my stick and hurriedly stood up.

A few of the people around me fell off the bench as I hopped up unexpectedly, yelling at me, drawing unwanted attention my way. La Push was a small reservation, most of the people at the bonfire knew about the breakup. I saw their eyes dart back and forth between me and Sam and Emily, once they realized why I had jumped up.

The eyes of the crowd at the fire must have got their attention. I watched, like a deer in headlights, as they turned slowly to face me. They appraised everyone; gazing at them sternly, than finally let their eyes meet mine.

Sam frowned once he saw me. My shattered, confused heart broke even more. The kind face I was so accustomed to seeing was clouded in concern and pity. He pitied me. I stumbled backwards under the power of his gaze, not used to seeing him like this.

"Oh, Leah," Emily breathed out, her tone as pitying as Sam's expression was. I turned to face her, then quickly back to Sam's again, not able to stand her perfection. I took two more steps back, having no idea what I was doing, just knowing I still had to get away.

"Leah. Leah, I," Emily called out to me, as she stepped forward, arms outstretched as if to offer me a hug. My steps back become hurried and uncoordinated. In hindsight, I should have turned around and run but I kept moving backwards instead, picking up speed with each step.

I knew I was going to fall before I even tripped. Emily's mouth formed a perfect oval when the back of my ankle hit the log and I started to stumble backwards. Sam reached out as if he could catch me though he was yards away. For some sad reason, seeing that gave me hope.

Then a hard body stopped my fall. I felt arms encircle my waist and press my up against their toned chest as they hoisted me back to my feet. "You okay," a deep voice asked in my ear, as I tried to stop my heart from racing. Once I got my balance back and realized someone was talking to me I nodded my head, still unable to talk my eyes off the tormenting couple.

Emily's face was stuck in a shocked expression, while Sam frowned once again over my shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you out of here," the voice whispered in my ear, as he withdrew one of my arms and started to guide me away from the bonfire. I was so busy still staring at Sam and Emily that I didn't even notice where he was taking me.

"Leah, I can take you home," I heard Seth say softly from beside me. I was so out of it I hadn't even noticed him approach us. "I've got her. Go have fun, Seth," I heard the voice say from above me. "I'll be home soon, Lee, I promise. I'm going to give Uley a piece of my mind," Seth snarled. His underlying threat snapped me out of it and I turned to face him.

"No, Seth. Leave it alone," I say, as sternly as I can. Seth looked at me with that same look of pity I was quickly growing used to. He opened his mouth to protest and I saw him clenching his fist, out of the corner of my eye. I knew that Seth would do something stupid. We were always trying to fight each other's battles. "Just leave them alone," I say, my voice growing weak on the word them.

Seth stared at me hard, his jaw clearly pulsing where he ground his teeth together. "Fine," He finally snapped, "take her straight home, Embry. Thanks for this, man."

So that's who jumped to my rescue. Embry was one of Seth's friends. He, Jacob Black, and Quil Atera were good friends. Why three men my age wanted to hang out with Seth, who was three years younger than us, was beyond me but they were good guys. I had never paid much attention to them. For the past two years Sam was my world.

I turned in time to see Embry nod his head at my brother as he began to walk to the woods. He must not have brought his car; that was fine. The beach was close to home anyway. He loosened his hold on my waist until he finally dropped his arm and we walked side by side.

We didn't talk and I took the chance to study him. Embry was a handsome guy, I had always thought so. His high cheekbones, long lashes, and pretty green eyes made him stand out. He was quiet but smart, incredibly so even. Valedictorian of our class, never one to raise his hand during a lecture though. He was sort of a ladies man. Not a manwhore, per say, but he was never without a girlfriend. I had no idea why he offered to take me home, but then again I had no idea about a lot of stuff lately.

"You and Sam broke up yesterday," he suddenly asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to face forward, looking at the trees as we walked through the path back to our houses. "Yeah." I said, softly.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him nod his head, before reaching out to push a branch out of my way. "Always thought he was an asshole," he murmured as I nodded my thanks at him. We walked in silence again until he said what had obviously been on his mind for a while now.

"Have you cried yet," he asked softly, peering down at me. The way the question was abruptly asked, i knew it was something he was honeslty curious about. I look up hurriedly and answer, "No." It was the truth. I wanted to cry, hell I felt like I even needed to cry but I just couldn't force them out. "Hmm, I thought so," He responded, once we made it out of the woods. We walked along the street, almost to my house now.

"You need to," He kept on talking. "It won't hurt as much once you grieve." The word grieve is what did it. Grieve went hand in hand with the word death. As if Sam and my relationship had died. The tiny little embers of hope I held onto didn't want to believe that it was fully over. I needed to believe that our relationship could be salvaged.

"Why are you here," I asked, feeling furious as I turned on him. He took a step back and raised his hands, in a sign of innocence. "Easy, easy. I just want to help a friend." "But we're not friends." I say, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. I take in his sly smile and his muscular body, remembering all the rumors I've heard about him over the years.

His constant string of girlfriends he paraded around the school were all gossip whores and I knew all of Embry's business. Like the fact that he was single right now. "You're looking to get laid aren't you," I ask, feeling like my old self again. I had barely said a word since Sam drove off yesterday. This was the first time I hadn't felt like crying since then.

Not that this was a good thing, because now I just felt like beating the shit out of Embry Michael Call. "You are, aren't you? You were going to use my depression to your advantage and try to get into my pants," I shout at him, fuming more and more with every word.

His mouth hung open in shock at my speech before backing up and waving his hands urgently. "What? Leah, no, that's not it at all," He yells out, as I race towards him, threatening him with my fists.

On more than one occasion Embry and the guys had seen me chase Seth around the house for some reason or another and they would all laugh uproariously. Guess it's not so damn funny when the shoes on the other foot. Embry didn't laugh at all as he ducked and dodged and tried to get away from my wild punches.

"You stupid, sick fuck," I screamed, as I sped after him. "Leah, I really have no idea what you're talking about," he yelled out once I finally caught him and started to pummel him about the head and shoulders. My tiny fists of fury must have not hurt at all because he quickly fell into peals of booming laughter, which just made me angrier.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you freak. I'm not going to sleep with you," I shouted, after I got in a really good hit to his ear. That one must have actually hurt since he got frustrated, grabbed my shoulders and roared, "Good, because I don't want you," in my face.

I quieted down immediately, feeling embarrassed. He made sure I wasn't going to hit him again before he let me go. "I honestly felt bad for you," He whispered, and I wanted to die. I can't believe I jumped to the conclusion that I had. Of course he didn't want me. What was I thinking?

I stared down at the ground, wishing the Earth would open wide and swallow me whole. Today was officially the worst day of my life. God, He's going to tell Seth and the guys and they are going to have the biggest laugh ever at my expense. Especially Quil. He won't ever let me live it down.

"Come on, let's get you home," Embry said, before turning in my house's direction. I looked up and saw all the lights on and Harry's truck in the driveway. I can't let him know about what happened. He'd kill Sam if he found out about Emily.

We reach my house and I expect Embry to say goodbye and drop me off at the driveway but he walks me to the porch instead. I still can't look him in the eye after my crazy outburst. I reach out for the doorknob, knowing it won't be locked, and whisper "thanks for everything" as I move to go inside. But then his heavy, rough hand covers mine and stops me.

"Don't go yet. Stay and talk with me," he says, softly as he pries my hand off the cool metal. I look up at him, confused but he ignores me and sits down on the top step. In no hurry to have to face my parents I sit on the step below him, until we're eye level with each other.

"What do you want to talk about," I ask stupidly. I should have known he would ask about Sam. "Why did you break up," He asks, gently, putting his chin on his fist, wonderingly. I stare into his dark green eyes. I see only kindness there and have to look away. It's not the offensive pity from Emily and Sam but somehow I don't want his kindness either. I don't know what I want from Embry.

"I don't know," I say, as I turn to watch the cars driving past. Embry turns to watch them with me. It's pretty quiet until we see Jacob driving home with Quil in the front seat. The car slows down and the two boys stare at us wide eyed, in shock as to why their best friend would be hanging out with me. Then I see the shit eating grin on Quil's face and he quickly sticks his head and right arm out the window.

"Score! Motherfucking Score! Bree, tell me everything. Everything," He shouts, as he thrusts his fist in the air. Jacob's face turns red, from embarrassment, and he hurriedly tries to roll up the window before Quil can stick his head back in the car and chokes him. Embry and I fall all over each other laughing as Jake waves his hand at us and speeds off home, Quil still rolled up in the window, his face turning bright red, sputtering for air and weakly still screaming "Score!"

"So what are you going to tell them," I ask, once we finally catch our breath. Embry looks down at me, still chuckling lowly. "Whatever you want me to." I grow serious as I think over what to say. "Just say we were hanging out. I don't want everyone feeling sorry for me," I answer, with a nod of my head. I curl my legs under myself and rest my arms on the step he sits on.

"It's okay to feel sorry for yourself sometimes, Leah. I really think you need to just let it all out," he says, as he leans back too. I sit up, aggravated at his words. "What makes you think I'm not? I'm dealing with it," I snarl, angrily.

"I was watching you at the bonfire. You were like a zombie even before they showed up. I know it's only been a day but I've never seen anybody so hollow before. And, trust me I know, it's only going to get worse unless you let it out now," He answers, as he leans forward, his arms resting on his knees, his face an inch from mine.

"I'm handling it." "No, you're not. You're," "I don't know why he left me," I shout out suddenly. Before I can bottle the words back up they all surge forward and I tell him everything. "Emily came and everything changed. I don't know if it's because I wasn't good enough, if I wasn't pretty enough, or maybe he just loves her more. I just don't know and I don't know what to do about it," I yell at him, as the tears fill my eyes.

"I gave up so much for him. I loved him. And he just threw me aside, without even the decency to tell me why. I just want to know what I did wrong. I just want to know," I finish, and the tears pool over once I do.

Embry scoots down until he's on the same step I'm sitting on and hesitantly wraps me up in his arms. I guess he was worried I'd snap at him or pull away but instead I huddle closer into his warmth, needing the small comfort he offers.

He holds me closer, murmuring for me to let it all out as he strokes my hair. I take his advice and let the tears flow as I remember everything me and Sam shared. As I remember the life we had planned together. As I remember the cold look on his face when he drove off and left me screaming after him in the street. I cried for what seemed like hours. The tears flowing freely, compensating for being locked away yesterday. And Embry stayed with me and wiped away each one.

"I know what it feels like for someone to leave and never tell you why," He whispers as he rests his chin on my head and holds me close. I look up at him as I wipe my tears and he swats my hand away, wiping up the rest. That was the moment Embry Call came to mean something to me. That was the moment, as we sat huddled together on the steps underneath the dim porch light, that changed my life forever.

ANA: Okay, so the first chapter is always the hardest to write. It'll get better, trust me. Plenty o' drama ahead. This story is kind of based off of a book but . . . I forgot the name of it and am feeling way too lazy to go find it underneath all the piles of books in my room. But I'll say which one next update. Hope you all liked it. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


End file.
